Suitman's Survivor 5: Fiji
Survivor: Fiji is the fifth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. It began on Monday October 10th 2011 and finished on Sunday 23rd October 2011 with BENLINUS beating kort and rapboy in a 3-2-1 vote. This season had an odd number of castaways. It featured fifteen new castaways, and the runner-ups of Amazon, Pearl Islands, Guatemala and Marquesas, resulting in there being nineteen castaways. The main twists this season were the return of the runner-ups, the return of Exile Island from Marquesas, and the shock introduction of the Exile Tribe. Normal Exile Island rules applied up until Day 5, where people who went to Exile Island stayed there until the merge and were Immune until then. When the merge came along, the five people on Exile became one tribe, while the five remaing Moto and Ravu members formed another tribe. Sesson Summary This season has been a twisty one. We began with fithteen hopefulls all wishing for victory. Then, the runners-up from the past four seasons returned. They were Snake, BENLINUS, Jogo and Jflora After a schoolyard pick decided the tribes Moto and Ravu. Aksp53 was the only one not in a tribe. She went to Exile Island, where waiting for her were twenty boxes, two of which contain Hidden Immunity Idols - But you could only smash one a day. When Kikorus was voted out of Moto, Aksp joined the Moto tribe but quit the game shortly after. There was a shocking Tribal when Ravu lost the second Immunity Challenge and voted out GabCo. From then on, Ravu and Moto alternated winning and loosing the challenges. It was a close fought battle. Lamon, Ramone, Laura, Avatar, Nora and Smiley all got voted out before a TWIST changed the game. A few days before hand, everyone was told that if you were sent to Exile Island you were to stay there up until the merge, and would be IMMUNE until then. The twist was the merge. Or was it the merge? The five people still in Exile became the new Exile Tribe. The five people NOT in Exile became the Bula Bula tribe. They faced off in two Immunity Challenges, which Bula Bula lost both times and Jogo and Endo became the first members of the Jury. The first Individual Immunity saw another twist - The return of Guatemala's Island Chest. Joeker won Immunity and opened it, releasing a Double Tribal AND the power to choose somone to be safe until the Final 5. Joeker choose BENLINUS to be safe, so Jflora and Soccer became the third and fourth Jury members. Next Immunity, only BENLINUS was safe due to the twist, and Snake was voted out. Then BENLINUS won next Immunity keeping him safe again and in a shocking blindside, Joeker was voted out by his allies and became sixth in line at the Jury House. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Kort guarenteed her place in the Final 3, and a tie between BENLINUS and Logan brought out a tiebreaker, which Logan lost and became the seventh member of the Jury. It was a close battle for the Jury's votes, and in one of the closest F3 Jury votes yet, BENLINUS became the fifth Sole Survivor in a 3-2-1 vote. Contestants {C}{C}{C * Smiley20 did not recieve any votes, as he was eliminated in a challenge and not 'voted out'. ** As Snake played an idol on himself, 1 vote against Snake did not count. ** As BENLINUS played an idol on Kort, 1 vote against Kort did not count. The Game Voting Table Category:Suitman's Survivor